For the construction of buildings Light Steel Framed (LSF) structures have been gaining acceptance in various segments of the construction market. The C-Shape section has gained its greatest acceptance in wall applications, primarily as exterior curtain and wind wall applications and for interior partition walls. For high structural gravity loads and spanning wall openings C-Shapes are often thicker to suit increased loads. On multi-floor LSF buildings C-Shapes are bunched and connected together to suit high loads. For lateral building stability the C-Shape bracing connections can be three material layers thick at the top and bottom of the wall structure, which causes unsightly bumps to prevail in the finished gypsum and sheathing applications. While light steel framing is superior in quality to wood for structural applications, steel has a high thermal conductance capability that causes steel in contact with the exterior sheathing to suck in exterior temperatures that are different than the interior temperature.
Accordingly it would be advantageous to provide a structural member that improves structural and building science performance of the metal wall member while reducing material use thereby reducing cost of material while providing an improved product. Further, it would be advantageous to provide a structural member that improves structural capacity. This would enable a designer to develop wall systems with improved fire resistance values for LSF structures. Further it would be advantageous to provide light metal members that may form part of the wall system. Still further, it would be advantageous if the wall system goes together more easily and can be easily customized. A further enhancement of the structural steel member would be to provide a bridging that restrains the member from twisting and requires less fasteners to fix and make solid.